


Trust Me

by Ayaana



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2013 [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayaana/pseuds/Ayaana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Jackrabbit week day 2: A misunderstanding puts Bunny's trust in Jack to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“Bunny, trust me. _Please._ ” Jack begged as the Pooka stalked closer. “I swear this isn’t my fault.”  
“How can I Jack?” Bunny scoffed. “You don’t exactly have the best history for it.”  
“I love you Bunny. I wouldn’t do anything to ruin your holiday, not again.” Jack pleaded.  
“This snowstorm had to come from somewhere!”  
“I can’t always-“ Jack began but was cut off.  
“Just leave. I don’t have time to deal with you.” The rabbit growled out as he stormed away through the snow that covered the ground on Easter Sunday.


End file.
